Talk:FrozenClan
"Hey I admit, Frozenclan is falling, But you 2 are making it worse, So ive decided, I have no right to be your leader, Robinwing will take care of the clan, I know it, This is your leaders final words,"Dont let anger and your past blind you, Follow the path you KNOW is right, if you dont know look at your options!"Moonclan was a loyal clan, My friend 'Dreamdove(mc)*' was in the very clan,*He glances at Redclaw and continues*"Riverclan, caring loving and sweet,(Im in that clan)Marshclan, Powerful, loving, caring(Twistermoon) Nightclan, powerful strong, caring, Shadowclan, Majestic, imaginative, Strong, There are many more clans that have these traits and I hope they pass on all of you" He leaps off Frostrock and glances at Robinwing, giving her a weak smile, He walks to her licking her matted fur,"I love you Robinstar" He gave his kits a great big hug and rested his shoulder on Oakpaw and Whispersong, He turned his head toward Firewish, His eyes full of sorrow he smiles at her, laying his tail on her shoulder,He whispered "You did good"and keep it up",He turned tail down into the darkness of the forest, But then turns and shouts behind "You will always be in my heart Frozenclan!!"He smiled at all the Frozenclan cats and paddled off, his fur like the pure white snow, He leaped out of sight-Froststar So... Robinstar has like. One life, since Froststar seems to have kept his extra eight. Good to know.)) Can you please just stop annoying Frozenclan-Lil -"Bye Frost!" And trotted down to Robinstar,Her fernish eyes looked concerned as she layed her tail next to Robinstar,"I know this is hard for you Robinstar"Frost is a great cat and I will remember him forever"-Lil You're not allowed to call Robinwing "Robinstar" until Froststar gives up his suffix. Just the Warrior Code. ═Coalgaze Thank you Coalgaze-.- -A thin cat walks into the territory, She smirks at all of the cats and trots beside Coalgaze."Coalgaze is right, Frozenclan deserves to suffer for not following the dam books!"As a cat charged her claws unsheathed (Im sorry to say, That I am from the Place Of No Stars,)She quickly dodged and gave her victim and quick bite to the neck and then looked back at Coalgaze and smiled with pride.She once again smirked at her victims and slid her eyes at Froststar.She trots back in the forest giving Coalgaze a indication to follow into the dark lonely forest-(Unknown to everyone exept Coalgaze) Btw Coalgaze lets show real rp in the Chatzy room;) ((Can't roleplay there. I'm still silenced in the Chatzy. :[ )) Coalgaze eyed the slender cat curiously, his yellow eyes glinting with gladness. "Nice..." he commented at her moves. After the attack, he smirked wryly and padded after the she-cat into the forest. ═Coalgaze (I've got four lives. Frost had five. ((Ahh.)) As far as I'm concerned the leader can travel to the Moonstone to give up his/her lives so it can be passed onto the deputy when they reach Moonstone to become a -star. ~Aquila (No prob Coalgaze, Your allowed now c:) (Oh and if u sign up, than its no problem at all, Plus if u cant come on soon then we can meet in the morning)=Unknown -OMG I WAS ON THE CHATZY, FIREWISH IS GOING TO KILL ROBINSTAR, TWISTED, AND SOLARSTAR!!!!!!!!This is true!!!!PLEASE STOP HER-Froststar SHE IS NOT ROBINSTAR UNTIL SHE RECEIVES HER NINE LIVES FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE ~Aquila Dapplestar approached Froststar quietly. Her pawsteps made no sound, and she was covered with the scent of FrozenClan. As she stood beside the leader like a shadow, she whispered quietly by her ear, "Firewish isn't your threat. It's us." She growled, and launched herself on top of Froststar, raking her claws across her flank. ((Don't worry, I'll wait for your response. >~>)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 06:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) -He struggled vainly to get free,"Dapple whose side are you on?" He hissed, As she scratched his flank he dodged another blow and bit her hind leg pulling her down-Froststar Erm... Froststar, you do know that you are pinned under Dapple. Can't really move. And also, since you seem to be keeping the name Froststar, Robinwing cannot have the name as well. ═Coalgaze ((Please refrain from spamming the page with idiotic song lyrics, person.)) ((You either are a successful troll, or a person with a horrible taste in music, Thorin.)) ((.-. ..)) Dapplestar let out a yowl, pulling herself on top of Froststar. She sank her claws on Froststar's eyes, hooking herself to remain on. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) -He screeches and staggers, he stays panting on the grass and looks up at Dapple-Frost Dapplestar fell along with him, her breath breathing heavily on Froststar's ear, "Robinstar is dead." She pulled her claws out of her face, putting them onto her chest, "Revoke your lives before I do it myself, Froststar." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC) (Ima a boy.) -He pants heavily and stands up pushing Dapples paw away,"Other than my lives, why are you doing this?"Are you with that mouse brained Coalgaze?" He added as he stepped away licking his wounds-Frost Fernstar had come with Dapplestar. She was simply watching the flying fur. She stepped outo f the brosh, ner eyes narrowed at Froststar, "Maybe we are." She twitched her whiskers slightly, flicking her ear, "But as Dapplestar said, you should revoke your lives. Or she will do it herself." Fernstar simply sat down, curling her tail around her paws, "It's your choice." ~Fernstar -He stared at Fernstar in shock,"Are you trying to kill Frozenclan?" Sure I'll revoke my lives, As I said before,"What are you trying to do"-Frost Dapplestar was unsure on how much damage she had caused the tom's eyes, but she only smiled with a little satisfaction. She did not jump when Fernstar approached, but she murmured to Froststar, "Sharing this forest with such a clan is pitiful. We see you as a band of rogues, and with a clan in this sort of situation, do you think it's wise to go on? There's another clan out there. SolarClan. Unless StarClan seems like your choice as another clan out there." She licked her fangs, a flick of her white tipped tail hit the ground below her paws.--Dapplestar(sc|Talk 16:03, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar cleared her throat, "Face it, Froststar, your clan is already dying. Dapplestar and I believe it would be best if, rather than keeping all these cats to FrozenClan, that it would beb etter if the larger clans had more." Fernstar's gaze didn't falter at her thoughts. ~Fernstar -He paused, He didn't want Frozenclan to die but he knew it was best "Sorry" he murmmed,He trotted next to his den putting his faith in Starclan he left with the 2 leaders-Frost why…. why do people keep putting stuff about cats on a bird wiki.... ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈